


Karryn

by Ramseyk11



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Relationships: Kara Eberle/Arryn Zech





	Karryn

During the rwby live stream Greg introduced arryn and kara, arryn walked in first and miles started to sing from the shadows and "do you want to sit on the couch" miles asked and arryn just lays on the floors and kara walked in and trip and fell on top of arryn and she caught herself where her hands on either side of arryns arryns head as she straddled arryns lap "monochrome" miles yell "i guess weiss is not so graceful as we thought" karry said "it was nice for to drop in" arryn said and smirked at the pun as kara got up and sat on the couch and arryn sat up "well that was something" she said and chuckled, barbara and lindsay came on and Kerry and miles moved so the sit in order arryn sat beside kara since they were sitting in order and was looking on Twitter and found and screen shot of her and kara kara fell with the caption that said #monochrome is real "guys i think a shipping war might happen between monochrome, whiterose, and Bumbleby", arryn said show the girls the picture and the hashtag "and guys we are going to do a rwby girls podcast in character we will act out sfw fanfiction and talk about ships' barbara said "its also going to be a live stream for the aspca on YouTube we get to that after" kara said. After the rwby livestream the girls got ready for the podcast, arryn grabbed her black jacket and put it on and grab a beer from the fridge and popped the top and headed back to the room and sat beside barbara "hey barb I always wonder how bad shipping wars get" Arryn asked "well depends of the ships like this war that started on Twitter underneath that post of you kara so if it gets to out of hand the shippers will get nerf guns cause this is Texas we are talking about so they will wind up having a actual war" barbara said "let's hope it doesn't get out hand", arryn said as kara and lindsay sat down and and they started the live stream "hello everyone and to another rwby rt podcast im Barbara dunkelman and im join 3 lovely ladies Lindsay Jones, kara Eberle , and arryn zech and this will be a donation livestream and all money raised will go to aspca i'm going to give it arryn and she will tell us the goals and the rewards" Barbara said "ah yes if we one person donates 50 dollars we will improve a scene as our characters and if you donate 100 one us will have to do a dare out of this cup and if we reach our first goal me and kara will do the pocky challenge now let's get started", arryn said they started talking about favorite ships and telling the cast to submit sfw fanfiction for us to act out and arryn got nonfiction on Twitter "guys we got our first fanfiction its call its call the police officer that stole my heart a check mate fanfiction", arryn said as the others looked at the fanfiction "arryn your the police officer in this and kara is the victim", Lindsay said "okay let's get started" Lindsay said and Barbara started to read **"it was a peaceful day in vale officer belladonna and rose was walking around town talking"** barbara read as they followed along **"blake today is so slow"** Lindsay said in her ruby voice **"i know ruby but you know you have to patient not every day is filled with cri----"** arryn said **"blake gets cut off a scream and runs to where the scream at and pulled her gun out"** Barbara said miles was holding kara and arryn pointing a fake gun at him **"freeze son and let the girl go before i put a bullet in you"** arryn said to miles and Monty and Burnie came up **"blake was out number until ruby showed up and tackle the two guys down"** Barbara said "this takes place out in the parking lot let's take it to the parking lot" Lindsay said everyone nodded and karry grabbed the camera and they went to the parking lot and lindsay tackle monty and Burnie on the ground **"as ruby tackles the guys down and pin them the guy runs with the girl trying to escape as blake chased after him"** Barbara said as miles starts to run with kara and arryn follows them **"blake kicked the guy and he let go of the girl as she backs away as blake pinned the guy to the wall and turned him around and grabbed her cuffs and cuffed him as ruby cuffed the other two and sat them down and ruby took them to jail"** Barbara said as arryn pinned Burnie to the wall and cuffed him with the fake cuffs she had which was a hair tie and cuffed miles as linds cuffed Monty and Burnie with two hair ties and took them off camera " **after ruby to the took the guys she walked over to the girl you is sitting on the floor blake gets down on knee and looked at the girl"** Barbara said as arryn and kara did what the fanfiction said **"hey im officer blake belladonna did those guys hurt or do anything that you didn't want"** arryn asked kara **"im weiss, weiss schnee and they did horrible things they tried to"** kara said faking crying **"weiss tackle blake into a hug and cry as blake comforts her and called in to put a report"** Barbara said as kara tackled arryn into a hug **"they tried to harass me"** kara said **"blake picked weiss up and carry her inside out of the cold into a office"** Barbara said as arryn picked kara up and walked back inside with her as the others followed **"once they got in the office blake found a couch and sat weiss on it and blake sat beside her"** Barbara said as they were walking in the office and arryn sat kara down and sat beside her " **ms.schnee you it's dangerous to go out on you own where was your father, brother, sister,"** arryn asked **"my father haired them guys to jump me and my sister is in the military and my brother he works with my father"** kara said **"what sick man I'm sorry you have to go through that but if you need anything here is my card ms.schnee"** Arryn said and gave her a blank card **"after blake handed weiss her card she was about to get up when weiss held her tight and started to say something"** Barbara said as arryn was getting up kara held her **"don't leave i feel safe with you"** , kara said **"at this moment blake froze and bit her lip not know what to do as weiss holds blake cuddled into her laying her hand on blakes chest"** Barbara said and kara and arryn did the what the fanfiction said **"um ms.schnee I have to head back to the station"** arryn said stuttering **"stay please just a little longer"** kara said **"blake sigh and sat back pulling weis closer and rand hand through her own hair as weiss looked up at blake a stared into her eyes the was about to kiss when they heard a bang and guy walked in"** Barbara said and arryn blushed as but hid it as kara looked up at her and the started to lean in when miles banged on the door and walked in and the pulled apart "well that's the end of that fanfiction and guys 4 people donated 100 bucks that means we have 4 dares" lindasy said as Barbara threw arryn the box of dares and she caught it and threw out one "and the dare said to recreate the spider man kiss with the person on your left " arryn said and looked to her left "hey kara you're my left so do you want to mk or spider man" arryn asked "mk" kara responded back and arryn nodded got upside down her head leaning off the couch and kira gets down on the floor and barbara throws arryn a Spiderman mask and she put on and then went upside down and kara grabbed the masked and brought it up to where just arrys lips are showing and kissed her and put the mask down and arryn filled right side up and took the masked off "oh 5 more people donated 100 dollars so reach 1000 so after the 8 more dares you and kara have to play the pocky game " lindasy said after the last 8 dares Barbara threw the proxy box and arryn took one and held one end in her mouth and faced kara "hey you guys asked for this" kara said and took the other end once the meet they made the kiss quick "okay for next goal of 5000 dollars arryn and kara will dance to you're the one that i want" barabra said smirking looking at the, after a few talks and reading fanfiction lindsay look at the screen "guys we reach 5000 arryn kara ready" Barbara ssid and put the music on and they both both looked a Barbara and arryn put her black jacket on and got in Danny's spot and kara got in sandys "but your going to improve your own moves while the it's just song" lindsay said as the turned just the song on as they nodded and got in position with arryn leaning on the wall with and hand in her pocket as kara walked up as the song started and tapped on arryns shoulder as she turns as kara walks away as lindsay and Barbara are smirking as kara is teasing arryn and lean against the wall and motions for arryn to come over she slid on her knees to kara and got up and trapped her as arryn leaned in kara moved and duck under arryns arm and got behind her grabbing the collar of arryn jacket taking it off as arryn helps and kara threw it on the couch as arryn turned around and got closer to kara smirking as kara turned to walk away arryn grabbed her hand spun kara into her as the dance together kar started to walk as arryn followed behind she stop and turned around and placed a hand on arryns stomach and started to walk forward pushing arryn back as she was walking backwards arryn smirked and picked kara up by he legs and they both started to dance again together close to the end arryn put kara down and put her jacket on as the song ended kara pulled arryn by her collar kissed her quickly and pulled away "i did not know you had moves like that kara" arryn said as the both sat back down "there's a lot you still don't know about me now the next goal 10000 dollars we sent miles and Burnie to by all kinds of chapstick flavors and we put a poll on the #rwby rtlive to vote on which pair will do it me and arryn, me and lindsay, or me and Barbara same goes with the other three and you get the vote so 100000 dollars arryn and kara will tango" Lindsay said a few minutes arryn was checking the poll and monochrome is the most voted and she look at the thread "guys the war between monochrome bumblebee and white rose is worst" arryn said as the others look at it "shoot where are the nerf guns and please do take this out in street with nerf guns people have their own ships and opinions" lindasy said and everyone else nodded, once miles and kerry got back with a bag of chapstick they reached there 5000 Goal mark "we hit five thousand dollars time monochrome to the chapstick challenge" lindsay said looking at them as Barbara grabbed a blind fold and threw at arryn and she caught "comments who puts the chapstick on" barbara said sitting the bag in front of them "okay everyone kept commenting for arryn to put the chapstick on" Lindsay said and blindfold kara as arryn nodded and picked the chapstick and mouth "cherry" and put it on her lips and hiding in her hand and she told kara to remove the blindfold and kara did and they lean in for a peck "mmm strawberry" kara said "nope" arryn said and leaned in kissed kara again this time a little longer and they pulled away "um it taste like watermelon let have just one more kissed " kara said as she enjoyed kissing arryn arryn nodded and kissed her again a little bit longer and the broken away "mmmm cherry" kara said "yep cherry chapstick" arryn said and wiped the chapstick off and lindsay in her ruby voice started to sing i kissed a girl "ruby you've kissed a girl " arryn said "yep winter and yang don't hurt weiss sister" lindsay said "you kissed my sister ruby" kara said "yep what can I say I like older women" lindsay said in her rubu voice arryn put the blind fold on as kara grabbed the chip stick and mouth watermelon and put some on and hide it and arryn took the blind fold off and kissed kara she pulled back and licked her lips "mmm this good" arryn said and kissed kara again licking her bottom lip to get a better taste and pulled back "watermelon" she said and kara nodded "hey guys welcome to rwby after dark a new segment for people 18 and up so to all the Younger ones out there have a good night" barabra said "now that it is only the 18 and up people and probably 17 year olds we can be alot more lose and read mild smut fanfictions and curse some" lindsay said as kara put the blindfold on as arryn pulled out a chapstick that is not for kids and mouth wine and put some on and hid it as kara took the blind fold off and kissed aryn deeply " mmm wine" kara said "yep im keeping this one for later it taste really good and kara I got questions" arryn said "and I've got answer" kara also said as Barbara got some drinks for them "well be my girlfriend" arryn asked and kara tackled arryn in a kiss as arryn fell back "mmmm so is thats a yes and I we were back in the position that started the shipping war but one thing hun im on top" arryn said as kara got up and pulled arryn with her as she fell back with arryn on top of her "better" kara said looking up at arryn "better and who's turn is it" arryn asked as kara put the bilnd fold on "oh if you want to kinky all you have to do is asked cause we are going to get fucking kinky after this" arryn said smirking as kara pulled out the last chapstick and mouth lust that smells alot like the perfume arryn wears and she put her hands around arryns neck and pulled her into a deep kiss and put her hand in arryns hair as they made out and arryn pulled away "mmmm lust" arryn said as barabra walked back in with the drinks " hey guys look at the chat they want us to do an scene where weiss blake yang see ruby come back to the dorm her hair is messed and as a hicky on her neck from when she fucked winter" lindsay said "okay lets do it" arryn said and sat on the couch reading book as kara landed her head in arryns lap and Barbara was shaking her leg worried "where is ruby" she said "yang chill she is training with winter" weiss said "also winter won't let anything happen to her" arryn said lindsay walked in with a fake hickey and hair messed up "hey team that was a good training session with winter" lindsay said in her ruby voice arryn smirked and put her book down after se saw the hinky "just training or did you and winter do something else together" arryn said as kara looked up and saw the hickey and so did yang "um well before the training was over winter asked to tackle her using my semblance and when i did we um accidently kissed" lindsay said "wait you kissed my sister" kara said and shot up as Barbara smirked "that's my little sis just like uncle qrow going after a schnee i mean I wouldn't blame ya sis winter is smoking hot" Barbara said "yep she is and didn't only just kissed we also made out and did stuff over the cloths" lindsay said "okay at least you're better than qrow and you can't get her pregnant" kara said and Athens all nodded "hey guys we reach over the limit we set was on 100000 but its 110000 dollars so arryn, kara I guess it's time for yall tofo the tango" Barbara said " one second" arryn said and went to the bathroom and took her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt and left it open luckily she wearing a sports bar and she walked back and sat her jacket down "hola señorita puedo tener este baile" arryn said in sexy Spanish accent as held her hand out as lindsay played the song, kara took her hand and arryn pulled her to her and dipped her and the started to dance arryn spun her out and spun back into her dipped and turned her she brought her closer as arryn picked kara up and spun around with her and put her back down as the song started to slow arryn pulled kara close and the song finished "hey lovebirds so someone donated 100 to ask to a question they asked 'arryn what would you do if one of us was drunk at a club or a bar and you see someone trying to take advantage of one us what would you do" lindsay said "oh that's easy ill beat their mother - fucking ass" arryn said "okay well guys its like about 11 30 so we raise 200000 dollars we sent to aspcas website yall have a good night we are going to hit the club so goodnight everybody" kara said and turn the stream off "so what club are we going to a country club since we are in Texas or a strip club or nightclub and im pregnant mine and Michael's third child so ill be the sober one so I can drive your drunk asses home" lindasy said as arryn put her jacket on and shoes "okay we will all take one car but yall three need to get ready" arryn said grabbing her keys out of her jacket "okay arryn you will pick each of us up" kara said "teah and linds when you drive be careful my car is like my baby" arryn said and chuckled "okay arr I will, ill see you girls later" lindsay said walking out the door "okay linds and kara burine and miles are still here" barabra said leaving "want me to walk you to your ca--" arryn gets cut off by kara kissing her


End file.
